Sarcasm Symphony
by etoileluisant
Summary: Everyone would've thought magic was a great thing. But it was hideous; like a nightmare dressed up as a day dream. Ana Granger could attest to that.


_**Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) - January Event: National Hobby Month**_

 _ **Task: Quilting - Write about someone huddling for warmth under a quilt.**_

 ** _Dialogue Prompts: Mother-Daughter Book Club_**

 _"It smells like dirty gym socks." / "[Insert Name!]" / "Well, it does."_

 _"I don't want to go to some dumb boarding school with a bunch of snobby rich kids."_

 ** _Various Prompts: Author - Suzanne Brockmann_**

 _(phrase) "God forbid."_

 _(object) deck chair_

 _(drink) iced tea_

* * *

When the Hogwarts letter arrived, they expected her to be enthused, happy, excited. It was, after all, only natural for muggleborns, since until yesterday, they thought magic didn't exist. But Anastasia Granger was different. She had seen her older sister, Hermione go off to school at the start of every September and come home by Christmas or Easter, recounting wild tales of different attacks at school and the resident bully, Draco Malfoy, who teased her to no end about her parentage.

While the idea of magic seemed exciting, to Ana Granger, it was just a bother. It put a hindrance to all the plans she'd made for herself. She already knew which university she wanted to go to, what career to pursue and where to live in the future.

She wasn't at all jealous of Hermione, who waved the stick she called a wand around and explained details of various spells she'd learned that school year. Ana would much rather stick to boring Maths if it meant she wouldn't be bullied because she came from a family of non-magic people. And anyway, she'd magic being used when she and the rest of the family went to buy school supplies for Hermione. It was a curious alley, full of wand waving people and children drooling over broomsticks (seriously, who did that?!).

Making things, smaller, weightless and just plain floating things around had seemed exciting at first, but one particular experience she had made Ana want to throw up at the idea of magic. She'd been 10 when she and the family went shopping for Hermione's third year at school. Hermione and their mother went to get Hermione fitted for new robes, whilst their dad went to shop for the books on her supply list. They totally forgot about Ana, and she'd been fine about. She never liked being in the center of attention, really.

So that was how she happened across the dank and dark alley which seemed to be giving off a not at all pleasant aura. But Ana had been intrigued. Unlike many children her age, she wasn't afraid of the dark. If needed, she could defend herself with the new techniques she'd learnt in karate class. She'd bet her whole allowance the wizards wouldn't see it coming.

But anyway, she'd wandered inside and her first instinct about the alley had been right. It certainly wasn't a nice place. The whole area was giving off fumes and waves of dark and as she walked around, she could see witches and wizards in dark robes, some with strange, skull like tattoo's on their left forearms sneering at her.

Suddenly, she came face to face with a blonde haired man, holding a snake topped cane.

"Ah, the curiosity of youth ... isn't this place glorious mademoiselle?" he asked her smoothly, in a rich British accent, unlike what she'd ever heard before.

Although a bit intimidated by the man, she wasn't going to be totally cowed. "It smells like dirty gym socks." she blurted out, probably not her smartest move.

"Mudblood!" the man hissed.

"Well, it does." she shrugged, before realizing what he'd called her.

"You're Malfoy, aren't you? The man my sister talks about?" she asked angrily.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and who are you, filth?" he stated arrogantly.

"I'm Anastasia Granger. You shouldn't talk about yourself that way; it gives others the permission to do so too." Ana held her head high.

"Crucio!" Lucius hissed, brandishing his wand and pointing it at her.

A feeling of needles being pressed all over her body took over and she screamed herself hoarse, wanting to get away from this miserable place.

"Aurors!" a man with curly black hair cried and with a _Crack!_ , disappeared.

"You're lucky you got off lightly, little Mudblood. What I wouldn't give to spill your filthy, tainted blood right on this street." he sneered at her and disappeared just like all the others had done.

She was nearly unconscious with pain, but she still saw men in burgundy red robes running in and upon seeing her, having a mini panic attack.

Next time she woke up, she was in her bedroom, the sheets bunched up around her and her mother sitting at her bedside, a bowl of steaming soup in her hands. She had sobbed, apologized repeatedly for leaving her alone, but the damage had been done. Ana had vowed not to go back to the wizarding world again. So when she got her Hogwarts letter a year later, she simply tore it up and threw it in the trashcan.

The next day, a stern looking witch wearing emerald green robes with her hair in a tight bun appeared at their doorstep. Ana wasn't at at all fazed as she continued sunbathing on the deck chair on their porch, drinking iced tea. It was rare that they got sunlight that was this good and she was intent on enjoying it.

"Anastasia Granger?" the woman asked.

Ana took off her sunglasses.

"That would be me."

"I'm here to explain about ..."

"The wizarding world. Yes, I know all about you guys. God forbid Hermione forgets to gush about her great friends and her amazing school. And I have my response too. I'm not attending Hogwarts, just thought you ought to know." Ana smiled at her put her sunglasses back on.

"Miss. Granger, we at Hogwarts offer a one of a kind education, I'm sure your sister can attest to that ..."

Ana stood up and threw her sunglasses on the chair.

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't want to go to some dumb boarding school with snobby rich kids. Now, I have some work to do. If you'll excuse me ..."

"You know nothing about our world. It is ..." she started to protest.

"Professor, neither you, nor Hermione know what I've experienced in your world. I wonder, do all new people get torture curses as an initiation ceremony?" she sneered at the witch and strode inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Her mother was sitting next to the fireplace, huddling underneath a hand knitted quilt as she shivered with cold. It was the middle of summer, but Mrs. Granger had caught a cold and was sipping hot tea.

"So you said no?" she inquired sadly.

"Yes mum. I'll be no one's pet."


End file.
